A Christmas Tori: Jade's Secret Santa Suprise
by ALBrooks14
Summary: Cat gets to give Jade a gift. Cat only has one thing to give-love. Based loosely on A Christmas Tori episode. This is a oneshot right now. Could be more and rated M for future possiblities. If you don't like, don't read. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Rated M for possible future femmslash.**

**A/N: Ok peeps. This is a one shot right now. **

Cat's smile was much larger than usual. Sikowitz had just texted her the name of her person for secret santa. Cat had gotten Jade. For most people even the thought of Jade made them cringe, but Cat smiled when she thought of the goth girl. For as long as Cat could remember, and it was much, much longer than most people thought, she had been in love with Jade. And not just as a friend. Because unknown to everyone but Andre, the only person Cat felt she could trust with such a huge secret, Cat was a lesbian. She had been ever since early in her junior high years. And even though it didn't seem like it now, Jade was Cat's only female friend, until Tori came along. They did everything together. They had lunch together, had sleepovers, watched movies, and they were inseparable. Until Beck came along.

Jade had started changing before she and Beck started dating, due to the problems between her parents, but when Beck asked her out, Jade no longer had time for Cat, and even started acting mean to her. So Cat began her act, the act of being ditzy, scatterbrained, and spaced out. Mainly to protect herself from Jade's harsh words, but also from the feelings she felt for the dark haired girl. So when Beck and Jade had broken up several weeks before, Cat was happy. Not about the break up, she loved Beck like a brother and felt bad for the way things had happened, but she knew her once chance to have Jade back in her life had come. Also her once chance to tell Jade how she really felt had arrived.

As soon as she finished reading the text from their crazy teacher, Cat instantly called Andre.

"Hey little red!" came Andre's voice on the other end of the call. Cat smiled at the familar greeting.

"Hey Andre, guess what?" Cat said.

"Please tell me your brother isn't stuck in a tree again..."Andre said, getting a laugh from Cat, who knew how many times that had been the nature of the call.

"No, he's actually not even at the house. I just wanted to tell you that Sikowitz gave me Jade for secret Santa." Cat said slowly.

Andre smiled to himself and said, "That's great. You have any gift ideas yet?"

Cat started to speak, and suddenly realized that her big opportunity left her without a way to make the most of it.

"I'll take the silence as a no?" Andre questioned.

"No, I don't know..." Cat said.

"Well, why don't you write her a song, or a poem." Andre suggested.

Cat nodded to herself and gave Andre an air kiss as she said, "Thanks Andre. I'll talk to you later!" She quickly hung up the phone and sat down on the pink blanket on her floor and tried to think of something to write.

Two and a half hours later Cat woke up and found that she had fallen asleep on her floor, and even worse for her, she hadn't written a single thing. She knew that the sooner she could give Jade something to tell her how she felt, the better. She had a few hours before bed, so she got in the shower and used the time to think.

Upon getting out, she decided to use her act to help her write for Jade. It wouldn't be totally honest, but she would get the point across.

The next day at school, Cat walked up to Jade's locker, and quietly said, "Jade...", and held up the box containing Jade's gift.

Jade turned around, and was confused by Cat's attitude this morning, and slowly took the box. It was very light and Jade almost feared that it would be a pink teddy bear or something. But when she opened the box, her breath caught in her throat.

Inside the box was a single sheet of paper, perfectly flat, with emaculate handwriting, and a black rose laid across it. Jade looked at Cat, and saw anticipation and anxiety in the redhead's eyes. Jade grabbed the piece of paper, and read the short poem.

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

Jade West, I am deeply in love with you

Jade read the poem several times, and felt tears coming into her eyes. She looked at Cat, whose chocolate brown eyes were also watering up. Jade put the poem back in the box and set the gift box in her locker and slowly walked to Cat, and wrapped her in a hug, sending a warm feeling through Cat. Jade looked straight into Cat's eyes, and both girls felt a sudden happiness at what had just happened, unspoken. Without saying a word, that one hug told Cat that Jade felt the same, and the redhead felt happier than she had in many years, knowing that the girl she had loved for years was now hers.

**A/N: So here is my first true oneshot with no smut. I am leaving it up to you, my readers, as to whether or not I should continue with this story. More reviews, means I am more likely to write more to this. Thanks everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**A/N:Sorry about the long time between updates, my writer's block was horrible during December. This chapter is rated M for sex. Seriously, thats most of the chapter.**

Cat and Jade had been dating for a week and it had been the best week Cat had in years. They spent that weekend at Jade's house watching movies, and eating Christmas cookies, made by the bouncy redhead. Normally Jade hated Christmas, and everything about it, but the happiness inside of her won out over years of bitterness. And Cat did make great cookies.

But even in her newly happy state, Jade had to groan when Cat pulled out _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Sure, Jade thought as Cat put the dvd in the player, I liked this movie as a kid, but come on.

Jade's inner complaints stopped however when Cat sat down, and cuddled up against her. Jade smiled, and looked down at Cat and saw the redhead smiling as well. Jade knew her happiness, but the level of Cat's happiness was only known to the younger girl.

As Cat had told Andre the very day it happened, she felt like she was flying. And now laying here, cuddled against Jade, she knew that this was real. Cat glanced up at Jade and saw that the dark haired girl wasn't watching the movie, but looking steadily at Cat. The red head realized how lucky she was, and decided that it was time to make a move. She leaned up and kissed Jade deeply, eliciting a moan from the older girl. The moan suprised Cat and caused her to break the kiss. Even Jade was suprised by the noise that just came from her. She hadn't enjoyed a kiss that much since her and Beck's first.

Jade leaned in again and started to kiss Cat once again. Jade pressed her tongue against Cat's lips, and the younger girl opened her mouth and allowed her girlfriend's tongue access. Cat quickly straddled Jade and leaned deeper into the kiss and found her hands begining to knead Jade's breasts. Another moan escaped Jade's full lips and this caused Cat to pull away from the kiss, and she noticed where her hands had come to rest. Cat quickly stood up and said, "Oh my God, Jade, I'm sorry! I don't..."

Jade grabbed Cat's now shaking hands and pulled Cat back into her lap, and looked into the chocolate brown eyes and said, "It's ok Cat. This has been coming for a long time. I am ready, if you are."

The red head looked up into the deep green eyes of her older girlfriend and nodded. Jade smiled softly and began kissing Cat again. Cat moved back to her previous position and Jade broke the kiss long enough to pull her black shirt over her head, revealing, to Cat's suprise, a lacy pink bra. The younger girl began to giggle uncontrolably and Jade looked down at her chest and also began to laugh.

"I can't believe I forgot which bra I put on today!" Jade laughed, as Cat rolled over onto the other part of the couch still giggling.

"I can't believe you even own a pink bra! It's so...not you!" Cat said, gasping for air.

While Cat was attempting to catch her breath, Jade deftly unclasped the bra and threw it towards the panting red head. Cat grabbed the bra, but before she could do more than move it along, Jade was laying ontop of her, slowly kissing up her neck and along her jawline. Cat, still struggling for breath, began panting slowly again, while she ran her hands up Jade's smooth, pale stomach.

As Cat's hands reached the round globes of Jade's breasts, goosebumps erupted all over the dark haired girl's pale skin. Cat moved her hands to the quickly hardening nipples and began running them between her thumbs and forefingers, earning a moan from her girlfriend. As Cat continued her attention of the stiff nipples, Jade leaned up and Cat took advantage of this and began to slowly run her tongue over the firm buds, in slow circles, causing Jade to moan again.

Jade slid her hands under Cat's t-shirt and undid her bra and pulled it off and threw it ontop of her own, and Cat broke contact with the dark haired girl's breasts long enough to take off her shirt, exposing her smaller but perky tits. Cat instantly went back to kissing the bare breasts in front of her. Jade allowed Cat to work, while slowly rubbing the buds of her girlfriend's laid back and allowed Jade to lean down and begin slowly running her tongue around the tan skin of her breasts.

As Jade began sucking the buds, Cat felt the heat in her core rising, and began sliding off her sweat pants and and her lace panties. Jade stood up and followed Cat's lead. Jade quickly laid herself ontop of Cat again and began kissing the redhead. As the two girl's stomachs and breasts came into contact, goosebumps shot up and down Cat's body.

Jade slid her hand between the two girls, and quickly slipped a finger inside of Cat. The small redhead moaned loudly into Jade's mouth, causing her to smile. Jade moved her finger in and out as quickly as she could, causing Cat to arch her back and moan louder. Jade was enjoying the pleasure she was giving Cat, so she decided to slide another finger into Cat's wet core.

Jade was able to find the perfect rythym on her girlfriend, and Cat began bucking her hips to match Jade's movement. Cat felt herself building towards climax very quickly and moaned, "Jade, keep going!"

Jade moved her fingers in and out quicker as she kissed Cat deeply again, and Cat rushed over the edge. The redhead's body spasmed as her orgasm continued. Jade sat up, still straddling Cat, and looked into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes, slowly pulled her two fingers out of Cat and licked them, causing Cat to moan softly.

Jade began slowly rolling her hips on Cat, and the redhead knew that her dark haired girlfriend was yearning for a release. Cat, showing a quickness of thought that caught Jade offguard, slid down between Jade's legs, with her dark haired girlfriend now straddling her face. Cat's chocolate eyes locked with Jade's green ones, and a smile could be seen in both, as Cat's tounge slipped into Jade's soaked core. Jade let out a loud, pleasure filled scream, and grabed two handfuls of red hair, gentely. Cat worked her tongue in and out as quickly as Jade had worked her fingers, and grabbed the firm, pale buttocks that was on her chest and used it to buck Jade faster back and forth on her tongue.

Jade's moans became louder and faster as Cat bucked the dark haired girl back and forth on her tongue. Jade released her grip on Cat's hair and began rubbing her own nipples with one hand and her clit with the other, while Cat also removed one of her hands from Jade's backside and rubbed her clit as well. Jade felt Cat's tongue moving as fast as the younger girl could make it move, and matched both of her hands to the speed, as did Cat with her free hand. Both girls reached climax quickly, with Cat rushing over the edge first, moaning loudly directly into Jade's womanhood, which caused the pale skinned girl to orgasm into Cat's open mouth. Jade moaned loudly again as Cat continued to work her tongue all around Jade's dripping womanhood. Jade's fingers were still rolling her nipples around, and her hips starting bucking faster on Cat's tongue once again.

Jade felt her second orgasm coming quickly and spun around and slipped her tongue inside Cat's core and quickly licked as she rushed over the edge once again. Both girls moaned as they tasted one another. Jade rolled off and lay next to Cat, both panting. Jade once again kissed Cat deeply, both girls tasting themselves.

Cat looked at Jade, with a slight frown and Jade became worried and quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

Cat glanced into Jade's green eyes and then looked at the tv, "That was so much fun, but we missed the whole movie!"

Both girls began to laugh and Cat snuggled into Jade and they fell asleep, happier than they had been in a long time.

**A/N: So there is chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wanted me to continue, it helped so much. I am working on finishing another project so it may be a bit before I touch this one again, but I am strongly considering a third chapter. So if that sounds good to you, review! If it doesn't sound good, then review! I just want opinions, and if I didn't I wouldn't post on here. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
